desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Martha Huber
Martha Huber was a nosey neighbor who first discovered Mary Alice Young’s suicide. Biography Early life Although little is known of Martha's early life, it has been referenced and mentioned that her sister, Felicia, was the "popular one" and was given more attention by her mother, presumably leaving Martha to raise herself. Martha's mother had strict ways, and once, when Martha was being naughty while on a car journey, she left her daughter on the side of the road and drove away to teach Martha a lesson. However, she came straight back, and Martha never misbehaved again. At some point in her adulthood she met Mason Huber who was not the smartest man in the world. The two had no children and later moved to Wisteria Lane. Season 1 Martha Huber was the first person to know of Mary Alice’s death when she looked through her window. She called the police and then happily went on with her day. Later, when residents of the street gathered to watch, Martha told people of what she saw. Later, at Mary Alice’s funeral, Martha told Mike about Susan and informed Lynette of her son’s in the pool. When Bree was getting Rex’s salad at restaurant, Martha interrupted her to chat, distracting Bree, making her add onions (which Rex is allergic too). Martha and Susan crossed paths at the supermarket when Martha was feeling sick from Susan’s Mac n’ cheese; she also mentioned she was looking after Travers for the night. Martha witnessed Edie’s house burn that night. ( ) When Edie's house burns down, Martha discovers a measuring cup that does not belong to Edie in the ruins. When she snoops through Susan's groceries and discovers a new measuring cup, she jumps to the conclusion that Susan burned Edie's house down in order to kill Edie and cease her advances towards Mike Delfino. Martha, who was undergoing financial difficulties of her own due her husband's death and her mother's hospitalization, consequently blackmails Susan. Susan and her daughter Julie break into Martha's home, steal the measuring cup and destroy it. On a visit to her sister Felicia’s home, Martha discovers that "Mary Alice's" name is Angela Forrest, and that she stole a baby in Utah and moved to Wisteria Lane to escape her past. Martha decides to solve her financial difficulties by blackmailing Mary Alice by sending her a letter. After Mary Alice receives the letter, she commits suicide. The housewives of Wisteria Lane find the note in Mary Alice's clothing and give it to Paul Young. He hires a private eye/hitman to discover who sent the note and to kill whoever sent it. Paul discovers that Edie has the same stationery as the blackmail note, and a misunderstanding ensues until it becomes clear that Edie stole the stationery while living with Martha. Paul confronts Martha at her home, and Martha explains that she was desperate for money and that Mary Alice killed herself because of "what she did to that poor baby", Zach Young, whose true identity is Dana Taylor. In a rage, Paul kills Martha by bludgeoning her with his own blender and then strangling her. He then proceeds to bury her body next to a forest hiking trail. Post-Death Season 2 Felicia gets revenge on Paul for killing Martha and checks into the mountains under the name "Martha Huber". Season 5 Martha reappears in a flashback gossiping about finding Mary Alice's body after her suicide. Season 7 Martha appeared in another flashback during the Season Seven premiere. In the flashback, she is seen eating food at a local BBQ, then Paul finding out she wrote the note to Mary Alice (which she killed herself over) and finally Paul strangling her to death. Also, it should be noted, her sister, Felicia Tilman, returned to the show this season. It should be noted that twelve years after her murder, Paul finally confesses to the crime and is arrested. Her sister Felicia is also "Presumed to be killed" after driving into a semi. Quotations Trivia *Martha was originally planned to be called 'Edith Huber'. *After the first draft of the pilot was written, Marc decided to make the nosey neighbor Asian. Her name would be Mrs. Chang. After that didn't work out, Marc went back to his original idea and made her Caucasian and named her 'Martha Huber.' *As revealed in the Desperate Housewives Season One companion book, the character of Martha was not originally intended to die, instead she was going to be 'murdered' by Paul only to return later on in the season alive and well. This idea was scrapped after the network felt that it was unrealistic and the network didn't approve of making Martha a regular in season 2. However a similar storyline took place with her Martha's sister, Felicia, who set Paul up by creating evidence that Paul murdered her at the end of season 2, and was found not to be dead. *'Martha', was given the name of Marc Cherry's mother *On the Series One Commentary, Marc Cherry claims that he wrote the role of Martha Huber especially for Christine Estabrook. All other characters had open auditions, leaving the roles open for debate. *Martha wears a "Viva Las Vegas" shirt, which was originally a prop in the box of clothes she collects after Edie's house burns down. *Martha used dentures, and according to Felicia, had dental problems from a young age. *Martha has a mole on her arm, which is stated on her "Missing" poster in the episode "Every Day a Little Death". de:Martha Huber Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Flashback Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Mary Alice's family Category:Widowed characters